In recent years, high functionality of mobile electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, a personal computer (PC), and personal digital assistant (PDA) is significantly accelerated, and mobile electronic apparatuses that have a lens module and thus have an image pickup function are common. In such mobile electronic apparatuses, focusing and zooming are performed by moving a lens in the lens module in an optical axis direction thereof.
The lens in the lens module is typically moved using, as a drive section, a voice coil motor, a stepping motor, or the like. On the other hand, recently, a predetermined actuator device used as a drive section is developed in terms of downsizing. Examples of such an actuator device may include a polymer actuator device (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3). The polymer actuator device has an ion-exchange resin film sandwiched between a pair of electrodes, for example. In the polymer actuator device, a potential difference occurs between the pair of electrodes, and the ion-exchange resin film is accordingly displaced in a direction orthogonal to a surface of the film.